goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen Greene
Ellen Greene is an American actress. Biography Born in Brooklyn, New York, she attended Cewjin Camps where she first began to perform in musicals, before becoming a nightclub singer and cabaret artist. Here she caught the attention of various producers, including Joseph Papp, who cast her in a number of roles, and Paul Mazursky, who got her a first major role in a film; Next Stop, Greenwich Village. She would have a number of film appearances after this, including Leon and The Cooler. She also made appearances in a number of television programmes, including voices in Out of Jimmy's Head and Vivian Charles in Pushing Daisies. However it was on stage that Greene had her greatest successes, most famously creating the role of Audrey in Little Shop of Horrors (which she reprised for the film) and a number of off-Broadway plays. Singing Greene had an extensive singing career, both on stage and screen, notably gaining her first lead in Rachael Lily Rosenbloom (And Don't You Ever Forget It), which unfortunately closed before its official opening. Her next venture was more successful, playing Jenny Diver in the 1976 revival of The Threepenny Opera, earning her a Tony Award nomination. Greene later originated a number of roles in minor productions (Wake Up, It's Time to Go to Bed, The Little Prince and the Aviator) and most famously that of Audrey in Little Shop of Horrors. She also released an album in 2004 entitled In His Eyes and played Miss Adelaide in a live concert version of Guys and Dolls. Film Little Shop of Horrors (1986) *Skid Row (Downtown)(contains solo lines) *Somewhere That's Green (solo) *Suddenly Seymour (contains solo lines) *Sominex/Suppertime" (reprise)(duet) - alternate ending *Somewhere That's Green (reprise)(duet) - alternate ending Rock-a-Doodle (1991) *Sink or Swim (solo) *Kiss N Coo (contains solo lines) Television Pushing Daisies (2008) *Birdhouse in Your Soul (duet) *Morning Has Broken (solo) Stage Fiddler on the Roof (1966) *Prologue: Tradition *Sabbath Prayer *Matchmaker, Matchmaker (contains solo lines) *Anatevka Rachael Lily Rosenbloom (And Don't You Ever Forget It)(1973)(originated the role) *Dear Miss Streisand (solo) *Me and My Perch (contains solo lines) *Gorgeous Lily (contains solo lines) *Get Your Show Rolling (contains solo lines) *Hollywood! Hollywood! (contains solo lines) *East Brooklyn Blues (contains solo lines) *Raymond's Song (solo) *Working for Stella (duet) *Silver Diamond Rhinestone Glasses (solo) *Party Sickness *Overdose *Get Your Show Rolling (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Change in Raquel (contains solo lines) *Raquel Gives the Dish (contains solo lines) *Gorgeous Lily (Reprise)(duet) *Ochos Rios (contains solo lines) *Cobra Woman (contains solo lines) *Things (contains solo lines) *One Man (contains solo lines) *Broadway Rhythm (Reprise) *We'll Be There (Reprise) The Threepenny Opera (1976) *Tango Ballad (duet) *Solomon Song (solo) Funny Face (1978) *Birthday Party (contains solo lines) *My One and Only (What I Am Gonna Do?)(contains solo lines) *My One and Only (What Am I Going to Do?)" (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Wake Up, It's Time to Go to Bed (1979)(originated the role) They're Playing Our Song (1979) *Workin' It Out (contains solo lines) *If He Really Knew Me (duet) *They're Playing Our Song (duet) *If He Really Knew Me (Reprise)(duet) *Right (contains solo lines) *Just for Tonight (solo) *When You're in My Arms (contains solo lines) *I Still Believe in Love (solo) *They're Playing Our Song (Reprise) The Little Prince and the Aviator (1982)(originated the role) *Par Avion (contains solo lines) *I've Got You to Thank for All This (solo) Little Shop of Horrors (1982)(originated the role) *Skid Row (Downtown)(contains solo lines) *Somewhere That's Green (solo) *Closed for Renovation (contains solo lines) *Call Back in the Morning (duet) *Suddenly, Seymour (contains solo lines) *Sominex/Suppertime" (reprise)(duet) *Somewhere That's Green (reprise)(solo) *Finale Ultimo ("Don't Feed the Plants") Weird Romance (1992)(originated the role) P. Burke *Stop and See Me (solo) *That's Where We Come In (contains solo lines) *No One Can Do (duet) *Worth It (duet) *Worth It (reprise)(duet) Nola Granville *You Remember (contains solo lines) *Pressing Onward (contains solo lines) *Someone Else Is Waiting (duet) A Broadway Diva Christmas (2005) Guys and Dolls (2009) *A Bushel and a Peck (contains solo lines) *Adelaide's Lament (solo) *Take Back Your Mink (contains solo lines) *Adelaide's Second Lament (solo) *Marry the Man Today (duet) *Guys and Dolls (reprise) Betwixt! (2011) Albums In His Eyes (2004) *I Love You (solo) *The Man With the Child in His Eyes (solo) *Pretty Pretty (solo) *Only Women Bleed (solo) *Ready For Love (solo) *Nothing Blues (solo) *Throwing Stones (solo) *Too Much Love Will Kill You (solo) *Winter (solo) *When Love is Gone (solo) *You Take My Breath Away (solo) *Love is Everything (solo) *Rainbow Sleeves (solo) Songs for a Winter Night (2014) *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (solo) *Santa Baby (solo) *Angels We Have Heard On High (solo) *Christmas Time Is Here (solo) *Stille Nacht (solo) *Wintersong (For My Donn)(solo) *Universal Child (solo) *Angel (solo) *Song for a Winter's Night (solo) *Let It Be Me / The Christmas Song (solo) *The Lives of Me (solo) *Kol Nidre/Marry Me A Little (solo) Gallery Greenerachael.jpg|'Rachael' in Rachael Lily Rosenbloom (And Don't You Ever Forget It). greenejenny.jpg|'Ruth' in Glory! Glory!. greeneeurydice.jpg|'Eurydice' in Wake Up, It's Time to Go to Bed. greeneaudrey.jpg|'Audrey' in Little Shop of Horrors. greenegoldie.jpg|'Goldie' in Rock-a-Doodle. inhiseyes.jpg|''In His Eyes''. greenevivian.jpg|'Vivian Charles' in Pushing Daisies. greeneadelaide.jpg|'Miss Adelaide' in Guys and Dolls. songsforawinternight.jpg|''Song's For a Winter's Night''. Greene, Ellen Greene, Ellen